1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for use in a vehicle such as an automobile and, in particular, to such seat which enables the forward portion of a seat cushion to be sloped upwardly in link with the reclining operation of a seat back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, for a seat to be used in a vehicle such as an automobile, there has been proposed a seat of the type which enables the forward portion of a seat cushion to be sloped upwardly in link with the reclining operation of a seat back so that the thigh portions of an occupant of the seat can be supported easily.
An example of this type of seat is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 36732 of 1983. Specifically, this prior art seat is provided with lifting means and longitudinally moving means respectively located in its forward and rearward portions between the seat cushion and a vehicle body, whereby the entire seat cushion is moved forwardly by the longitudinal moving means with the reclining operation of the seat back, and at the same time the forward portion of the seat cushion is raised up by the lifting means.
In the above-mentioned vehicle seat, however, there are found some problems to be solved. That is, the forward movement of the entire seat cushion with the seat back reclining operation produces a great clearance between the lower end portions of the seat back and the rear end portions of the seat cushion, which causes the so-called "back slip" in the back portions of the occupant to turn up the clothes of the occupant, or makes the sitting position of the occupant unstable.